seguimos casados 2 (honestidad)
by Eduardogohanjoel1313
Summary: Honestidad,la palabra clave de este fic, por culpa de pares, goten y bra estan divorciados por un malentendido y MENTIRAS de Pares, Gohan (que esta basado 95% en billy joel) los ayudara a traves de la melodia del piano a que pares diga la verdad y consolar a ambos en su dolor aunque ellos dos siguen casados. (Comenten por favor que les cuesta)
1. Dejavu

(seguimos casados 2)

Capítulo 1 dejavu

Todo comenzó en un viaje que Goten había planeado para festejar su aniversario de casado con bra en Mazatlán, Sinaloa (México) .Lo que nunca imaginaron es que (Tal y como le paso a gohan y videl) su viaje a la hermosa playa de Mazatlán terminaría mal, MUY mal

**Flashback**

Bra había tomado una pulmonía (son unos taxis con forma de

Carro de golf que solo podrán encontrar en Mazatlán).

A la gran plaza a comprar una prueba de embarazo

Porque sospechaba que estaba embaraza.

Por su parte, Goten estaba hablando por teléfono con gohan

**Gohan,debido a que la corporación capsula lo precionaba **

**Mucho últimamente, le pidió a bulma la renuncia **

**Y decidio seguir su sueño de ser cantante.**

¡Gohan!,hermano, como estas-Decia goten

De maravilla- contesto Gohan

¡Al parecer, mi sueño de ser cantante se volverá realidad!- gritaba Gohan

¿Por qué?-preguntaba un dudoso Goten

Al fin termine de grabar mi primer canción gracias a la ayuda de Phil Harris- decía Gohan.

¿De que trata la canción?-pregunto Goten

Sobre como se siente ocultar tu verdadera personalidad,que haces cuando nadie te ve,como aceptarían tu nuevo yo tu familia,esposa e inclusive hijos. La canción se llama "el extraño".-decia Gohan

¡Valla! ¿te molestaría que me contarias la letra?-decia Goten

Claro hermanito va asi:

Bueno todos tenemos un rostro

Del que nos escondemos para siempre

Y lo sacamos a relucir

mostrandonos nosotros mismos

Cuando todos se han ido.

Algunos son de saten otros son de acero

Algunos son de seda y otros son de cuero.

Son los rostros del extraño

pero amamos hacer uso de ellas.

CORO

Todos nos enamoramos

pero somos indiferentes al peligro.

Pensamos que compartimos tantos secretos

hay algunos que nunca contamos

Porque estas tu tan sorprendido

nunca has visto al extraño

nunca has dejado que tu amor vea

el extraño en ti.

No temas de intentar de nuevo

cada uno va al sur

de tanto en tanto

tu lo has hecho, porque no

puede alguien mas?

Debes saber ahora

Tu has sido tu mismo allá.

Una vez creí

que era un gran romantico

luego fui a la casa de una mujer

que no pude reconocer

cuando la presione por una respuesta

ella ignoró toda respuesta

Allí fue cuando sentí al extraño

patearme justo entre los ojos.

REPITE CORO

Tal vez tu nunca entiendas

como el extraño es inspirado

pero no siempre es malvado

y no siempre esta errado

Aunque usted se ahogue en buenas intenciones

Usted nunca apagará el fuego

Usted cederá ante su deseo

Cuando el extraño aparezca.

¿Tu la escribiste?-pregunto goten

Claro, bien sabes que me identifico con ella-Contestaba gohan

Hermano, me tengo que ir-Decia Goten

Ok hermano,tengo que escribir mi segunda canción,se la dedicare a Videl,bye brother-se despedia Gohan

¡Mmm una carta de quien será?-se pregunto goten

Goten, te tengo una sorpresa,te espero en el hotel. Bra

Al llegar la noche,un ansioso Goten esperaba a Bra, pero…

¿Bra? ¿eres tu?-pregunto goten

De repente,alguien apago las luces y Goten sintió una mano

En el pecho,pero esa mano no era de Bra.

En eso,Bra abre la puerta y ve la escena que le rompió el corazón.

¡Goooottteeeeeeeeeen! Que ases acostado con ¡Pares!

No mi amor,no es lo que crees,es un malentenido,-Decia un confundido goten

¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa forma y con pares?-decia entre llantos Bra

¿Cómo dices que lo nuestro es un malentendido?,goten y yo hemos sido amantes desde hace meses-decia con malicia pares

¡Eso es mentira! Y lo sabes-Gritaba Goten

No te creo Goten, Llamara a gohan para que mañana en la mañana me recoja en su lancha.

Pero en esa lancha apenas y cabe el.-decia goten

Me vale un carajo,ahora lárgate no te quiero ver-gritaba bra

Hola chavos y chavas,soy nuevo en esto asi que no se molesten si no me sale chingon ok, y no no vivo en mazatlan,pero adoro su gente y sus lugares,gohan esta basado al 95% en Billy Joel y este fic esta inspirado en la música de Billy Joel, asi que habrá música traducida de el en este fic

Bye,hasta el próximo capitulo,:D


	2. La separación

Capitulo 2

La separación

Bra había salido corriendo del hotel,hasta que se canso y decidio llamar a gohan

Para largarse de inmediato .

**¡Phil!,ya deja de llamarme-contesto gohan creyendo que su manager lo llamaba**

**Gohan,soy bra-dijo la peliazul**

**Ay perdón,pensé que eras mi manager,lo siento- se disculpaba gohan **

**No te preocupes-dijo bra**

**¿Bueno que se te ofrece?-pregunto gohan **

**Necesito irme de aquí de inmediato en tu lancha-contesto bra **

**¿En el downeaster 'Alexa',pero si apenas y quepo yo-dijo gohan**

**Me vale pepino,necesito marcharme ¡AHORA!**

**¿Pero? ¿Por qué?-pregunto un dudoso gohan **

**Te lo explicare en el camino-contesto bra **

**Ok no mas termino de cantar aquí en el bar y voy-dijo gohan **

**Ok,bye-se despedia bra **

Hey,Billy,(asi lo llamaban en el bar)

Nos canta una canción, eres el hombre de piano

Nos canta una canción esta noche

Bueno, estamos todos en el estado de ánimo de una melodía

Y nos tienes contentos-dijo un hombre del bar

**OK-contesto gohan**

1,2,1,2,3,4-**Grito gohan al bar **

Gohan había empezado a trabajar en un bar como pianista y cantante los fines de semana,para poder mantener a su esposa,sus 5 hijos y su nieto,en lo que terminaba de grabar el disco,que titulo,**La vida de Billy,**ya que su nombre famoso seria Billy

**En cuanto a goten,simplemente estaba destrozado,no podía creer que un malentendido pudiera destrozar su feliz matrimonio y viaje.**

**Vegeta, me va a matar-decia goten **

**En eso,recordó lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano 10 años atrás**

**No puede ser, esto es un **Dejavu,**me esta ocurriendo lo mismo que a mi hermano ase 10 años,un malentendido acaba con nuestra felicidad en nuestro viaje de aniversario-recordaba y decía goten**

**Por su parte,gohan,estaba terminando su ultima canción.**

Tienes que aprender a relajarse

Y frente a los hechos de la mujer moderna

Y usted es un viejo pasado de moda hombre

Ella entiende las cosas que estás haciendo"

Ella es una mujer moderna. **– terminaba de cantar gohan**

**Esta canción esta inspirada en mi amada esposa nos vemos,bye -decia gohan al publico**

Debo llamar a videl y avisarle que ire a recoger a bra hasta Mazatlán

**Hola-contesto videl **

**Mi amor te aviso que no ire a cenar,voy a recoger a bra en el downeaster 'Alexa'**

**Pero bombon,ese bote esta muy chiquito.Y porque se quiere ir de ahí-pregunto videl**

**No se me dijo que me explicaría en el camino-dijo gohan **

**Ok amor-les dire a los niños-contesto videl **

(los hijos de gohan eran:pan,de 24 años,Graham,de 10,Yanilen,de 8 y los gemelos Hilario y Rafa,de 6 y su nieto Eddie de apenas 2 meses)

**Me saludas a Hilario y rafa porfa-dijo gohan **

**Ok amor,bye-se despidió videl **

Mientras navegaba a toda velocidadescribia la 3 cancion de su disco del barco,'Alexa' mientras tocaba el acordeón

Pues bien, estoy en el Downeaster 'Alexa'

Y voy navegando Sinaloa

He trazado una ruta hacia Mazatlán

Pero esta noche estoy atado a Tepic

Carge diesel en Puerto Vallarta

Y parti a mitad de noche desde Satan City

Al igual que todos los lugareños aquí, he tenido que vender mi casa

Demasiado orgulloso para partir, pues trabajé a brazo partido

Para poder ser dueño de mi Downeaster 'Alexa'

Y voy a donde el océano es profundo

Hay gigantes haya en los desfiladeros

Y un buen capitán no puede dormirse

Tengo cuentas que pagar y niños que necesitan ropa

Sé que hay pescado por ahí, pero donde sólo Dios sabe

Dicen que estas aguas no son lo que solían ser

Pero tengo gente en tierra que cuenta conmigo

Así que si ven mi Downeaster 'Alexa'

Y si trabajan con la caña y el carrete

Diganle a mi esposa que estoy pasando por el pacifico

Y que todavía tengo mis manos en el timón

Ahora conduzco mi Downeaster 'Alexa'

Más y más millas cerca de Mazatlán cada minuto

Desde que me dijeron que bra se quiere marchar

Y no se porque

**Yo fuí un hombre de la bahia como mi padre**

**ya no se puede ganar la vida como un bahiano **

**No hay mucho futuro para un hombre que trabaja el mar**

**y ya no quedan islas para isleños como yo.**

(con eso se referia a que antes de la batalla de cell,goku y el trabajaban

De pescadores y ganaban una miseria)

**Al fin llegas-dijo bra **

**Perdon por tardarme-dijo gohan **

**Y ya dime porque te quieres ir de aquí-pregunto gohan **

**Porque encontré a tu hermano acostado con otra chica-decia entre llantos bra**

**Ya calmate-dijo gohan **

**¡Como quieres que me calme!-grito bra **

**No puedo creer que mi hermano haya hecho tal cosa-dijo impactado gohan **

**Pues créelo,además,la chava dijo que el y goten llevan siendo amantes por meses-dijo bra **

**¿Neta?-pregunto gohan **

**¡SI!-grito bra entre llantos **

**¿Y como han estado mis hijos?-pregunto bra mas calmada**

(Los hijos de goten y bra eran: Camila, de 10 años y Benjamin, de 5 años)

**De maravilla,Hilario se a llevado bien con camila y benjamín se lleva bien con videl-contesto gohan **

**Que bueno-dijo bra **

**Gohan,te tengo que contar algo importante,prometes no contarle a goten-dijo bra **

**Soy todo oídos-contesto Gohan**

**Estoy embarazada de goten por 3 vez-conto bra **

**Valla-dijo gohan en estado de shock **

**Y lo que mas me duele es que goten me haya engañado-dijo entre llantos bra **

**Ya no llores,te va a hacer mal-dijo gohan animando a bra **

**¿Le diras a los niños y a tus padres de esto?-pregunto gohan**

**Por el momento no,pero si quieres puedes contarle todo a videl y tus hijos-dijo bra **

**Es mas,para que tus padres no sospechen nada, te puedes quedar con mi familia los días que quedan del viaje-dijo Gohan **

**¡Gracias gohan! Eres muy bueno-decia bra mientras lo abrazaba **

**Al llegar a casa,a videl le extraño la presencia de bra **

**Amiga,que haces aquí-pregunto Pan **

**Goten…¡Me engaño!-grito bra **

**¿Qué?-gritaron videl y sus hijos en sintonía**

**Si-aclaro gohan **

**Y para acabarla de fregar estoy embarazada de el por 3 vez de el-dijo bra **

**Al terminar de decir lo ultimo,bra se desmayo y gohan la llevo al cuarto de huéspedes **

**Tengo que hablar seriamente con Goten-dijo gohan…**

Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo

Datos curiosos:

Las palabras que dijo el hombre del bar es el coro de la canción 'piano man'

No se si mariaelena83,la autora de seguimos casados 1,no tenia imaginación para los nombres o yo que los nombres de algunos hijos de gohan y videl y los hijos de goten bra les cambie el nombre porque ellos tenían los mismos nombres que sus padres y familiares.

La letra de downeaster 'Alexa' esta modificada en algunos aspectos,te daras cuenta luego luego si viste que paso ayer 2

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

No olvides dejar tu comentario,asi me ayudaras a mejorar o a animarme a hacer mas


	3. El intento de salvar nuestro matrimonio

**Capitulo 3**

**El intento de salvar nuestro matrimonio**

**Tengo que hablar seriamente con Goten-dijo gohan**

**Hola-contesto goten**

**Goten,es cierto lo que le hiciste a bra-dijo enojado gohan **

**¿Y tu como sabes?-pregunto goten **

**Porque recogí a bra en el malecón y me lo conto todo-dijo gohan **

**Pues te conto todo a su manera, yo te dire la verdad-dijo goten **

**Goten le conto todo a gohan como realmente fue todo**

**No se si creerte a ti o a bra-dijo gohan mientras se sobaba su picuda barba de candado **

**Hermano, es la verdad, tu conoces mi tono de voz cuando digo la verdad-aclaro goten **

**¿Entonces? , te vas a regresar o que-pregunto gohan **

**Si,mañana mismo regreso a Satan city-dijo goten **

**Oye,por cierto,donde esta bra, no la abras dejado en corporación capsula verdad-dijo goten **

**No,ella me suplico que no la dejara ahí y yo le dije que se quedara en mi casa los días programados del viaje-contesto gohan **

**Oye pero trunks la va a ver ahí-dijo goten **

**No te preocupes, yo le dire la verdad-contesto gohan**

**Ok hermano, me tengo que ir, Bye-se despedia goten **

En ese momento, bra había despertado del desmayo

**¿Qué me paso?-pregunto bra **

**Te desmayaste porque te alteraste demasiado y eso no esta bien en tus condiciones-dijo gohan **

**Ay gracias gohan por cuidarme-dijo bra **

**Descansa un rato, necesitas des estresarte-dijo gohan**

**Mientras gohan sacaba unas sabanas para cubrir a bra,los gemelos empezaron a pisar y tocar a lo loco su fino piano.**

**¡Niños! Dejen mi piano,lo van a desconchiflar-grito gohan al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo a la sala**

En cuanto a pares,ja, regreso a su pueblo, Allentown, mientras festejaba porque su plan salio de maravilla

**Al fin pude vengarme de goten después de todo este tiempo, jajaja, ahora el siguiente paso, demostrarle a bra que goten y yo somos amantes,con fotos, o si.-dijo con malicia pares **

Cuando llego goten a la ciudad, decidio ver a bra para aclarar todo, pero, como era de esperarse, todo termino en una pelea

**Pero bra, yo te amo,-decia goten **

**No goten, tu me engañaste con pares…¡Quiero el divorcio!**

**¿Qué? Eso ni loco- dijo goten **

**Ya hijo ¡calmate!- decía goku **

**Como quieres que me calme,si ella quiere el ¡Divorcio!-dijo goten**

**Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? **

**Estabamos en nuestro viaje, cuando pares me hizo creer que era bra y se acostó conmigo y bra nos vio…lo demás imaginalo-decia goten **

**¡Abuelito!-gritaron todos los hijos de gohan abrazándose de goku **

**Hola niños, y a su tio no lo saludan?-dijo irónicamente goten **

**Hola tio goten ¿y camila y benjamín?-preguntaban los niños **

**Estan con la abuela milk, vayan con ella-decia seriamente goku ya que quería hablar a solas con goten En eso llega gohan**

**Hola familia ¿Por qué esas caras?-pregunto gohan **

**Goten y bra van a separarse-dijo goku **

**¡No de nuevo por favor!-grito gohan **

**¿Qué quieres que haga hermano?, si ella no quiere saber nada de mi-dijo goten **

Por su parte,bra estaba con videl,pan y bulma

**Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer-pregunto pan**

**Si, no lo quiero perdonar aun, sobre todo ahora que descubrí que estoy embarazada nuevamente, pero tampoco quiero separarme de el, lo amo-dijo bra**

**No te va a perdonar cuando se entere-dijo pan **

**El divorcio jamas se lo voy a dar, no lo voy a dejar en manos de esa arpía de pares-dijo bra **

**Asi se habla mujer-dijo videl**

**Rato mas tarde**

**Bien goten, es mejor que firmes estos papeles, para que ya todo acabe-dijo bra **

**Pero mi amor, no entiendes, yo te amo, no puedes hacerme esto-dijo entre lagrimas goten **

**¿O lo firmas o le dire a tus hijos que me engañaste con otra mujer?-grito bra **

**Esta bien, firmare, espero que no te arrepientas-firmo goten y se fue con el corazón hecho trizas **

**En la noche, gohan y videl estaban en la cama **

**Todavía no puedo entender como bra pudo separarse de mi hermano,si se amaban tanto-dijo gohan sobándose su picuda barba de candado**

**Jajajaja cariño **se abalanzo a el-¿**Tu crees que bra haría algo asi?, se nota que no la conoces-dijo videl **

**¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso ella…?-pregunto gohan**

**Correctamente-dijo videl **

**Valla, la "Honestidad" es una palabra tan solitaria y poco dicha-reflexionaba gohan **

**Si mi amor, ¿Recuerdas cuando ambos sufrimos por mentiras que nos hicieron creer lime y angela?-dijo videl **

**Ni me lo recuerdes,desde esos días aprendi que la gente puedo ser tan mentirosa por celos-dijo gohan **

**Te amo gohan-dijo videl **

**Yo también mi amor-contesto gohan **

Esa noche,ambos se entregaron como la primera vez(sorry se lo van a tener que imaginar)

Rato después,gohan despertó de un profundo sueño y se fue a la azotea a reflexionar, pero antes llamo a su manager a decirle algo importante

**¿Quién me llama a las 3 y media de la mañana?-pregunto phil**

**Phil,¿ todavía conservas el primer sencillo que grabamos?-pregunto gohan**

**¿El rio de los sueños?, recuerdo que esa canción le encanto a tu hermano pero decidiste eliminarlo del disco, por-pregunto phil**

**Quiero que saces esa canción en sencillo para mañana en la mañana en la radio,su cumpleaños es en 6 dias y el mejor regalo que le puedo dar es esa canción-dijo gohan **

**¿pero?, no se vera mal que te vuelvas famoso por un hit sorpresa?-pregunto phil**

**No, es mas, me servirá de prueba para escuchar la opinión de la gente sobre mi voz-dijo gohan **

**Ok gohan,mañana en la mañana escucharas tu canción en el estreno mundial-aclaro phil **

**Gracias phil-contesto gohan **

**Al cabo de unas horas,llamo a goten para que viniera a su casa**

**Gohan,que rayos quieres,-dijo goten medio dormio **

**Vente a mi casa, te tengo una sorpresa,-dijo gohan**

**AY, ok-dijo goten con un animo bajo**

**Ya que quieres-dijo goten **

**¡Adelantarte tu regalo de cumpleaños hermanito!-grito gohan e hizo que su esposa,hijos y yerno se despertaran**

**Hermano,no estoy de animo para esas cosas-dijo goten serio **

**¡Familia, vengan!-grito gohan **

**En eso, gohan prende la radio justo en el momento del estreno mundial **

**Bueno, es hora del estreno mundial de esta semana, al final de la canción diremos quien la canta y como se llama-Explico el locutor de radio **

**En eso empieza un sonido de tambor africano y un 'uuuuuu'**

**Hermano, es lo que creo que es?-pregunto goten**

**Shhh solo escucha-dijo gohan**

En medio de la noche

voy caminando en mi sueño

de las montañas de la fe

al río tan profundo

Debo estar buscando por algo

algo sagrado que perdí

pero el río es ancho

Y es demasiado difícil de cruzar

aunque sé que el río es ancho

Camino cada tarde y me pongo de pie en la orilla

Trato de cruzar al lado opuesto

Así puedo finalmente encontrar lo que he estado buscando

En medio de la noche

voy caminando en mi sueño

A través del valle del miedo

a un río tan profundo

He estado buscando por algo

he sacado mi alma

Algo que nunca perderé

Algo que alguien me robó

No sé porque camino en la noche

Pero ahora estoy cansado y no quiero caminar más

Espero que no tome el resto de mi vida

hasta que encuentro qué es lo que he estado buscando

(Pausa de tres ritmos)

En medio de la noche

Voy caminando en mi sueño

A través de la jungla de duda

al río tan profundo

Sé que estoy buscando por algo

Algo tan indefinido

que sólo puede ser visto

por los ojos de los ciegos

en el medio de la noche

(solo de piano)

No estoy seguro de una vida después de esta

Dios sabe que nunca he sido un hombre espiritual

Bautizado por el fuego, me meto en el río

que está corriendo a través de la tierra prometida

(pausa larga de cinco ritmos)

En medio de la noche

Voy caminando en mi sueño

a través del desierto de la verdad

al río tan profundo

Todos terminaremos en el océano

Todos comenzamos en los arroyos

Todos somos llevados

por el río de los sueños

en el medio de la noche

**Esto se llamo el rio de los sueños, amigos, que buena rola, el cantautor de esta canción se llama Son Billy , que nos escucha en estos momentos,-dijo el locutor de radio **

(para los que no le entendieron a la canción,explica lo que soñaba cuando se separo de videl a causa de Angela y lime.,osea, videl es el rio, lo que busca es recuperarla,lo que le robaron es su feliz matrimonio)

**¿Eso soñabas cuando nos peleamos 10 años atrás?-pregunto videl**

**Si y cuando la escribi estaba tan triste que la escribi para ti indirectamente-dijo gohan **

**Papa eres muy romántico-dijo pan **

**En eso phil llama a gohan**

**¡Que tal e?, y tu que la sacaste del álbum-dijo Phil**

**Pss es que este Frank (**es el guitarrista de Billy) **no le había entendido y pensé que nadie le iba a entender-dijo gohan **

**En la tarde saldrá el video de la canción, el que grabamos por el monte paoz-dijo phil **

**Le avisare a mis padres para que al fin estén orgullosos de mi-dijo gohan**

**Aunque, pares, como reconocio la voz de gohan,se le ocurrio otro plan para hacerle la vida de goten un infierno. **

**¡Tengo una idea!, contratare un paparazzi para que le tomo fotos a gohan y bra y goten creerá que andan, mmmm es un buen plan, llamare a bra…**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

El próximo capitulo a mi parecer estará muy dramático y es problable que sea el mas dramático de todos

Si quieren escuchar la canción del rio de los sueños busquen "river of dreams Billy Joel" de preferencia subtitulada si es que no sabes o no entiendes bien ingles

Datos curiosos:Algunos diálogos del capitulo son sacados del epilogo de seguimos casados 1, aunque uno estan modificados

El nombre Phil es en honor al comediante Phil Harris que en el 2014 cumpliria 110 años si estuviera vivo

Y el nombre Frank es en honor a mi abuelo, que afortunadamente sigue vivo

Escogi la canción "river of dreams" porque la letra describe lo que soñaba gohan en los sucesos de seguimos casados 1

La barba de candado, además de ser en honor a Billy Joel, se la dejo para que no se viera tan joven debido a su sangre saiyayin.


	4. Frente de tormenta

**Capitulo 4**

**frente de tormenta**

**¡Tengo una idea!, contratare un paparazzi para que le tomo fotos a gohan y bra y goten creerá que andan, mmmm es un buen plan, llamare a bra-dijo pares **

**¿Bueno?-dijo bra **

**Hola bra-dijo pares **

**Que quieres-dijo bra con un tono fuerte**

**Solo te quiero avisar que no descansare hasta que goten se olvide totalmente de ti-dijo pares**

**¿Así?,¿Cómo?-pregunto sarcásticamente bra **

**Ya veras-dijo pares al mismo tiempo que colgó el teléfono **

**¿Con quien hablabas?-pregunto Yanilen **

**Con nadie ¿y tu papi?-pregunto bra **

**Esta grabando música-dijo Yanilen **

**Ah ok-dijo bra **

**¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto una dudosa Yanilen **

**Porque no lo he visto en todo el dia-contesto bra **

**Es que antes de grabar se había ido a su restaurante italiano y se encontró a una amiga-dijo Yanilen **

**Flashback **

Gohan, mientras esperaba que el mesero trajera su comida, como había ido al baño, se encontró con quien 10 años atrás había sido su peor enemiga, Lime

**¿Gohan?, ¿acaso eres tu?- pregunto lime en estado de shock **

**Si- dijo gohan, **en ese momento, no pudo evitar recordar todo el daño y dolor que ella le hizo pasar, pero como el sabia perdonar a la gente, la invito a su mesa y lo que ella pidiera de comer lo pagaría el

**¿Y como te ha ido?- pregunto lime después de un rato de silencio **

**Las cosas están un poco bien para mí en estos días- dijo gohan **

**¿Sigues trabajando en corporación capsula?- pregunto lime **

**No, perdi el talento que tenia como medico debido a un accidente que tuve en la cabeza, no puedo recordar todo lo que aprendi en esos días, además, se estaba volviendo un trabajo estresante, asi que decidi empezar una carera de cantante-pianista y dejar esa estresante vida de negocios-dijo gohan **

**¿Y como esta la familia?-pregunto lime**

**la familia está bien, tengo un buen futuro, tengo 4 nuevos hijos, conseguí una nueva vida-dijo gohan feliz **

**por cierto, Has perdido peso - lo que pueda parecer tan agradable después de tanto tiempo jajajaj- decía un chistoso gohan **

**Callate gohan-decia sarcásticamente lime **

**¿Te acuerdas de aquellos días cuando pasábamos un rato en la plaza del pueblo?-dijo gohan **

**Ay si que bellos recuerdos-dijo lime **

**Buenas tardes señorita gusta un vi…¡¿lime?!**

**Ttt ¿thomas?-dijo lime en estado de shock**

**¡gohan que haces con ella!-grito thomas **

**Me la encontré en los pasillos del baño y la invite a mi mesa-aclaro gohan **

**No recuerdas todo el daño que nos hizo-dijo thomas mientras subetaba a gohan en sus Botas de ingeniero, chaqueta de cuero y pantalones vaqueros apretados**

**Thomas, he cambiado, ya no soy esa lime traicionera y celosa-aclaro lime **

**Thomas, no seas rencoroso-dijo gohan **

**Pero gohan, puede ser una de sus trampas-dijo thomas **

**Thomas, su mirada lo dice todo, esta arrepentida de todo lo que nos hizo-dijo gohan **

**Bueno ok, lime que quieres de tomar, Una botella de vino blanco, una botella de vino tinto,Tal vez una botella de vino rosado en su lugar-dijo thomas **

**Vino tinto por favor-contesto lime **

**Ok, gohan, ahorita te traigo tu spaghetti-dijo thomas **

Pasaron los minutos, y cuando gohan estaba a punto de marcharse a casa, lime le dijo las palabras que gohan nunca escucharía de la lime de hace 10 años

**Gohan, por favor perdóname de todo el daño que te hice a ti, a videl y a ti thomas-dijo lime con los ojos cristalizos al mismo tiempo que se recargaba del hombro de gohan **

**Ok te perdonamos-dijeron gohan y thomas al mismo tiempo **

**Si y también perdóname por no haberte creido al principio-dijo thomas **

**Si lime, pásame tu numero de celular para ponernos en contacto dijo gohan **

**Ok-dijo lime **

**Y recuerda Independientemente del tipo de estado de ánimo que estes, puedes venir cuando quieras a nuestro restaurante italiano-dijo despidiéndose de lime mientras que tomas con las manos atrás solo sonreía **

**Fin de flashback**

Mientras que gohan estaba en su restaurante italiano, videl estaba pintando un cuadro sobre la canción que cambiaria la vida de gohan para siempre, era la cabeza y parte del cuello de gohan, traía un collar de un ancla que se había encontrado en su viaje a las vegas,

arriba de su cabeza estaba nada mas y nada menos que el rio de los sueños, a la izquierda había una serie de arboles, una pareja acostada en el pasto, un jaguar observando el rio de los sueños y se veía a una pareja de recién casados (gohan y videl) mirando el rio de los sueños,

en la derecha inferior se ve a gohan y a pan observando satan city, en la derecha superior se ve la muralla china (monumento favorito de gohan) y al lado de ella hay un par de misiles que lanzaron a unos pobres trabajadores de fabrica,

en la izquierda superior, se ven 3 montañas y un volca activo, en medio se ven 2 mujeres, (angela y lime) tratando de contaminar el rio, y arriba se ve el amado barco de gohan "downeaster" Alexa

**El cuadro te esta quedando hermoso-dijo gohan**

**Gracias amor-dijo videl **

**Bueno amor, vete preparando para irnos a casa de mis padres-dijo gohan**

**Claro-dijo videl al mismo tiempo que empezaba a besarlo **

Mientras que la familia son se arreglaba para la reunión, pares estaba entrevistando a varios paparazzi para contratar al indicado

**¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto pares **

**Jose Luis, pero prefiero que me digan cheluis-dijo cheluis **

**¿Cuánta experiencia tienes?-pregunto pares **

**Yo tome la foto del escandalo de april jeanette-dijo con orgullo cheluis**

**¡valla!, ese fue un escandalo que duro 3 años-dijo pares **

**¿Y dime cheluis, te gusta ser paparazzi?-pregunto pares**

**No mucho, pero como siempre me pongo pantalón de smoking y una camisa de botones blanca y un moño negro cuando entro en acción, la gente me conoce por mi forma de vestir-dijo cheluis **

**¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto bra **

**Tengo 25 años, siempre he sido un chavo de pelo corto con un pequeñito copete en el pelo, delgado y agil-dijo cheluis **

**Perfecto, eres el paparazzi que necesito-dijo pares**

**Muchisimas gracias señora pares-dijo cheluis**

**Te llamare cuando necesite de tu ayuda-dijo pares**

Mientras gohan se ponía ropa mas formal, goten hablaba seriamente con bra

**Bra, ¿le diremos a mis padres lo de nuestra separación?-preguntaba goten**

**Por el momento no goten-contesto bra **

**Mi amor, perdóname-suplicaba goten **

**No puedo perdonarte después de lo que me hiciste-dijo bra con los ojos cristalizos **

**Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que todo eso fue un malentendido-dijo goten al mismo tiempo que se marchaba a su cuarto a arreglarse**

"**ay goten, si supieras que ****seguimos casados****"-pensaba bra **

**¿algun problema?-preguntaba gohan**

**Si ¿podemos ir a mi cuarto a hablar?-dijo bra **

**Claro-dijo gohan **

**Primero,¿cuantas canciones grabaste que te tardaste horas?-pregunto bra**

**8 canciones, de hecho te quería hablar algo referente a eso-dijo gohan **

**¿Qué es?-pregunto bra **

**Como sabes, el cumpleaños de goten es en 6 dias y una de las canciones que grabe esta inspirada en su divorcio, te quería preguntar ¿si te animabas a dedicársela el dia de su cumpleaños?-pregunto gohan**

**Gracias, pero no gracias, aparte de que soy horrible cantando, no aguantaría ni un segundo cantando-contesto bra **

**Ok bra, y bueno¿ que querias decirme?-pregunto gohan **

**Te quiero decir un secreto-dijo bra **

**Ok dime-dijo gohan **

**Es que goten y yo ****seguimos casados****-dijo bra **

**¡¿Qué?! "esto definitivamente es un dejavu"-penso gohan **

**Si como escuchaste, ****seguimos casados **** y fue idea mia-dijo bra **

**Bra, eso te va a traer muchas broncas-dijo gohan **

**No me importa, cuando me atreva a decirle la verdad, vere si realmente no me engaño o si si-dijo bra **

**¡Gohan, bra, ya vámonos!-grito videl **

**¿Y phil no va a venir?-pregunto videl **

**No, se va a quedar editando el disco-dijo gohan **

En todo el camino, goten y bra no se dijeron ni una palabra, gohan y videl platicaban del pasado cuando Graham le hace recordar el accidente de gohan

**¿Oye papi, porque desde esa caída no recuerdas nada de lo que estudiaste?-pregunto Graham**

**Flashback **

8 meses antes, en Tuxtla gutierrez, Chiapas, Mexico , abril 4

**Bueno chicos, me retiro- dijo gohan dando por fin lo que seria ultima junta **

**Familia, su padre ha vuelto- decía gohan **

**¡hola!-gritaron todos **

**Papa,¿Podemos ir a cenar en el restaurante que tiene alberca y un bonito patio?-preguntaba pan **

**¿Al puente? **(no se me ocurrio un mejor nombre)**-pregunto gohan**

**Si a ese-contesto pan **

**Ok-dijo gohan **

Mientras los demás cenaban agusto, Gohan y trunks hablaban de los futuros planes con pan, cuando…

**Gohan hay que tirarnos en la resbaladilla de la alberca-dijo trunks **

**¡Ok trunks haya voy!- grito gohan **

Lo que gohan no había notado es que por el lado de donde se lanzo solo había un suelo muy duro

**¡ahhhh!-grito gohan al notar que solo había suelo de su lado, lo que alerto a su familia**

Gohan no pude detenerse porque iba a toda velocidad, se dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y parte de la nuca, por lo que quedo inconciente, todos pensaron que había muerto de tal golpe

**¡Gohan!-grito videl cuando gohan hizo contacto con el suelo **

**¡papa!-gritaron todos los hijos de gohan **

Llevaron a gohan al hospital de Tuxtla Gutierrez y cuando pan tuvo oportunidad, le dijo a su papa un secreto

**Papi no te vallas, no ahora que vas a hacer abuelo-le dijo pan con los ojos cristalizos **

**Ay, ¿Quién soy?, ¿que paso?, ¿donde estoy?-dijo gohan **

**¡Papa estas vivo!-gritaba pan mientras lo abrazaba **

**Hija, te recuerdo bien, abrazame-dijo gohan **

**¡Gohan, mi amor estas bien!-dijo videl **

**¿Y los niños?-pregunto gohan **

**Se quedaron con trunks, no aguanto si un segundo mas viéndote inconciente-dijo videl **

**Jefe, ¿cree que esta lo suficientemente bien recuperado de su amnesia?-pregunto uno de sus empleados**

**¿Qué rayos es eso?-pregunto gohan **

**Ok, recuerde que mañana tiene un pequeño examen de algebra-dijo el empleado**

**¿Qué es el algebra?-pregunto gohan **

**Papa, ¿no recuerdas nada de tu trabajo?-pregunto pan **

**No, no recuerdo nada de mi trabajo-contesto gohan **

**Oh oh-dijo el empleado **

**Fin de flashback **

**No se hijo, pienso que el golpe que me di solo me afecto en los recuerdos de ese trabajo-contesto gohan a Graham **

En eso momento, llegaron a casa de goku y milk, pares estaba escondida detrás de la ventana, por si escuchaba una oportunidad para arruinarle mas la vida a goten

**¡Abuelitos!-gritaron todos los hijos de gohan **

**Mis lindos nietos-dijo milk **

**Hola jefa-dijo goten **

**Goten que es esa manera de saludar a tu madre-dijo milk mientras lo bofeteaba **

**Jajajaja, era broma mama-contesto goten **

**¿Y para que querias juntarnos a todos?-pregunto goku **

**Quiero mostrarles algo en la tele que desde ese momento me verán diferente-dijo gohan **

**Bueno chicos, el siguente video es de un nuevo artista llamado son Billy, la canción se llama el rio de los sueños-dijo la conductora **

(no relatare el video, si lo quieren ver busquen en youtube:river of dreams)

**Hijo no sabia que cantaras tan bien-dijo una orgullosa milk **

**¿No te acuerdas en la despedida de soltera de bra?, cante una canción con videl-contesto gohan **

**Mmmm, conque gohan se volvió famoso mmm-dijo pares **

**Oye gohan, ¿mañana me acompañas a la plaza?-pregunto bra **

"**pero que trama bra"-penso goten **

**Mm claro bra, ¿Por qué no?-dijo gohan **

**Aja, perfecta oportunidad, llamara a cheluis…**

¿Que les parecio e chavos?, esto es el capitulo antes del que había dicho que era muy dramático, ese capitulo ahora si será el próximo

Perdón por la tardanza, estuve ocupado entre semana y tenia poco tiempo para escribir, regularmente subiré capitulo los viernes en la tarde

para los que me leen, por favor dejen su comentario, asi sabre que les parecio cada capitulo, en que puedo mejorar, etc.

Bye chavos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Datos curiosos:

El flashback de gohan y lime, es prácticamente la canción Escenas de un restaurante italiano, solo esta modificado en pocos aspectos

El nombre cheluis se me ocurrio porque un amigo de ese nombre me visito hace unos días

Lo de la perdida de memoria de gohan fue para poner de escusa en la historia porque decidio renunciar de corporación capsulo (realmente si perdió la memoria e)

April jeanette si existe, es una diva de la wwe, aunque es mejor conocida como AJ lee

El cuadro del sencillo rio de los sueños tambien existe ,de hecho si buscan river of dreams les saldrá la pintura.


	5. Honestidad, por favor

**Capitulo 5**

**Honestidad,**** por favor **

**Aja, perfecta oportunidad, llamara a cheluis-dijo pares **

**¿quen me habla?-pregunto cheluis **

**Tengo trabajo para ti cheluis-dijo pares **

**¿para que soy bueno?-pregunto cheluis**

**Mañana en la mañana ve a la plaza andares y tomales fotos a estos 2 tipos que ahorita te mandare sus fotos-dijo pares **

**Ok-contesto cheluis **

Mientras la familia son celebraba la nueva fama de gohan, goten sentía que le iba de la patada

**No puede ser, bra se aprovecha de nuestro divorcio para andar con mi hermano recién famoso-dijo goten en voz baja para que nadie oyera**

**Conozco esa mirada hermanito, estas celoso-dijo gohan**

**¿Cómo se le ocurre?-dijo goten**

**No te preocupes, asi son las mujeres, tratan de ponerte celoso para verificar cuanto les importas, Y así sucesivamente-dijo gohan tratando de animar a su hermano**

**¿De veras?-pregunto goten **

**Si hermanito, bueno ya deja de estar de aguafiestas y celebra con tus sobrinos y hijos-dijo gohan**

Mientras que los demás se la pasaban chido, videl y bra conversaban

**Me sorprende ese cambio tan radical de gohan, nunca lo había visto tan bromista y cariñoso-dijo videl**

**El golpe a la cabeza que se dio hace unos meses si que cambio a gohan-dijo bra **

**Mi amor, hay que tomarnos fotos con el celular y pasear en mi moto-interfirió gohan mientras abraza a videl **

**Si mi amor chulo-dijo videl mientras le acariciaba la barba a gohan**

**¡Ahorita venimos!-grito gohan**

Gohan y videl se fueron a la plaza por unos ricos helados de vainilla con chocolate (perdón si te antoje ese helado), luego fueron hasta lo alto de la ciudad a platicar un rato

**Videl, me preocupa mucho el estado de goten-dijo gohan **

**Ay mi amor no es para tanto-contesto videl **

**Goten desde que se divorció no ha hecho más que estar triste y casi casi sin hablar, me da miedo que haga algo malo-dijo preocupado gohan**

**Bra está peor de ánimo, solo que goten lo demuestra más-dijo videl**

**¿A ti también te dijo la verdad?-pregunto gohan **

**¿Te conto?-pregunto videl **

**Si, me conto antes de que nos fuéramos de la casa-dijo gohan **

**A mi me lo conto hace rato-contesto videl **

**Bueno mi amor, dejemos de hablar de tragedias y ¿Por qué no vamos a ese juego de zombies que abrieron en el parque?-dijo gohan **

**Claro mi amor-contesto videl**

Y asi pasaron el resto del dia, como una pareja de novios, cuando llegaron a la casa lo único que vieron era a un triste goten dormido frente al televisor

**Ay, ya se durmió-dijo gohan**

**Apaga la tele y llévate a goten a su cuarto-dijo videl **

**No no me voy a llevar a goten, quiero ver que opina la familia porque goten en su vida se había dormido con la tele prendida-dijo gohan **

**Bueno-contesto videl **

A la mañana siguiente

**¿Bra?, ¿Ya estas lista?-pregunto gohan **

Al bajar a la sala, gohan fue al refri por un agua mientras una triste bra observaba a goten dormido

**Ya vámonos-dijo gohan **

**Ok-contesto bra **

Al llegar a la plaza, cheluis estaba escondido en el pasillo de los baños esperando una buena oportunidad para arruinarle la carrera a gohan y la vida a goten

**Mira gohan esos zapatos-dijo bra **

**Mmm buena oportunidad-dijo cheluis**

Asi se la pasaron ellos, viendo ropa de bebe, carriolas,etc., justo el tipo de fotos que cheluis necesitaba para hacer tanto la vida de goten como la reputación de gohan trizas

**Jajajaja, justo lo que necesito, mejor me voy antes de que me vean-dijo cheluis **

**Pares, tengo las fotos-dijo mientras la llamaba por teléfono**

**Perfecto nos vemos en mi casa-contesto pares **

Cuando gohan y bra llegaron a casa, un celoso goten interrogo a gohan

**¿Qué hicieron?-pregunto goten**

**Vimos ropa, yo me compre estos zapatos de chavo y le compre a ella unos lentes de sol**

**¿Y que mas?-pregunto goten**

**Tambien vimos unos pitbulls hermosos en la tienda de mascotas y fui a ver pianos electrónicos-contesto gohan **

**A ok-contesto goten **

Mientras tanto

**Pares, mira las fotos-dijo cheluis **

**Perfectas, jajajaja-reia maliciosa pares **

Pero no contaban con que la vieja amiga de gohan, lime, estaba escuchando cada detalle

**Al rato llevare estas fotos junto con la descripción falsa al periódico-dijo cheluis**

**Ay no, no dejare que vuelvan a dañar la reputación de gohan-dijo lime **

**Perfecto cheluis, mañana leere la noticia con mucha felicidad jaja-dijo pares **

**Debo llamar a gohan, ¿Dónde esta esa tarjeta que me dio?-dijo lime**

Mientras tanto

**Buenas noches hijos-dijo gohan **

**Papi cantanos la melodía que nos cantas porfa-dijo Rafa**

**No hoy no tengo tiempo-contesto gohan **

**Mañana?-pregunto Yanilen **

**Ok mañana se los prometo-contesto gohan **

**Buenas noches-dijo videl**

**¡Buenas noches mami!-contestaron todos **

**Buenas noches-dijeron ambos **

A la mañana siguente, gohan como siempre salía a comprar el periódico y una o dos donas, pero esta vez se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa

**¿Pero que chucha?-dijo gohan sorprendido **

**¡** **En medio de la noche!**

El recién conocido artista Son Billy, fue encontrado en un centro comercial con una chava 21 años menor que el en tiendas referentes a los bebes, ¿sera que el artista de 46 años este engañando a su esposa?-decia el articulo resumido

**¿Qué?, gohan y bra ustedes, no puede ser-dijo goten al ver el articulo por internet **

**Llamare a gohan-dijo goten **

**Gohan, que rayos te pasa-dijo goten **

**Si se trata de lo del periódico te lo puedo explicar-contesto gohan **

**No necesito explicaciones, ya se que tu y bra andan-dijo goten**

**Hermano, ni tu te lo crees-contesto gohan **

**Ya cállate-dijo goten mientras colgaba **

**Chucha, si vegeta ve esto y malpiensa todo me va a matar, le tengo que avisar a bra-dijo gohan **

**¿Bueno?-contesto bra **

**Bra, hay un problema muy grave-dijo gohan **

**¿De que hablas?-pregunto bra**

**Alguien nos tomo fotos mientras comprabamos todo y describieron la situación con mentiras-dijo gohan **

**Ay no, ¿Se entero goten?-pregunto bra **

**Si y no esta nada contento-contesto gohan **

**Quiero que hagas una reunión familiar en la noche a las 10:30 para aclarar todo y quiero que invites a vegeta-dijo gohan **

**¿Estas seguro?-pregunto bra **

**Si, invita a TODOS, ok-contesto gohan**

**Ok gohan, yo le dire a mis papas y a goten y tu a los demás, ¿ok? -dijo bra **

**Ok, nos vemos en la noche…**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Perdon por el retraso pero ahorita ando en Leon, Guanajuato y el internet estuvo devil en la tarde y hasta hace rato lo pude subir

No olvides dejar tu comentario , (si no tienes cuenta aquí puedes comentar sin problema)

Dato curioso que olvide decir del 1 capitulo:

Los nombres Hilario, Rafa y Yanilen son en honor a mis 3 concursantes favoritos de la isla 2012

Datos curiosos:

Si ya se, en este fic gohan es todo lo contrario a como era en la serie, le cambie la actitud porque no me agrada mucho su actitud

Lo del juego de zombies se me ocurrio porque mientras escribia el capitulo me invitaron unos compañeros del trabajo a un zombie run bien chido (también por eso me retrase un poco)

Y si lime en este fic tratara de corregir todos sus errores del pasado interfiriendo en los planes de pares.


End file.
